


First Meeting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	First Meeting

Dean sped as fast as he dared. He didn’t have the time to get pulled over. What a _wonderful_ way for Cheyenne to meet her father. He was about three hours from the damn amusement park. There was no way to contact Y/N’s mother to ask her to meet him somewhere. Chances are, she wouldn’t. She would probably tear him a new one. Sam. She had always liked Sam. 

Pulling out his phone, he hoped that Sam answered. “Come on, Sammy.” He muttered. Finally, he heard his brother’s voice. “ _Sam_! Find out Y/N’s mother’s phone number. Call her.” He said.

“And say _what_? Your daughter has been kidnapped by the demons that her daughter’s boyfriend hunts? Oh, or that Cheyenne’s father is on the way to make sure that demons don’t _kidnap_ her?” He asked, honestly not sure what to say.

“Just say that I want to surprise her. That Dad took Y/N for a romantic day out, and that’s why you’re the one calling.” Dean shrugged, even though Sam couldn’t see him. “Just say that I’d like to join them for a day or two at the amusement park, and ask if we could meet somewhere for dinner?”

He heard Sam ‘hm’. “That _could_ work. She always did like me better than you.” Sam teased.

“Yeah, I know. Just, call me back when you’re done talking to her.”  They both hung up, Dean to focus on driving, Sam to get to work. 

Sam signaled to pull over on the side of the road, figuring he might as well as his dad if he had the number he needed. John slammed his truck door shut. “We don’t have time for distractions and stops, Sam!” He said, a hard look on his face. Sam wasn’t fooled. He could see the fear in his eyes.

“Dean just called. Do you have Y/N’s mom’s number? He wants me to call ahead, see if she can meet him somewhere. If not, that’s a huge place to try to find one little girl.” Sam told him. John pulled out his phone to look. As he scrolled, he kept fidgeting. He handed Sam his phone, glad that he actually had it. In case of emergencies. “Thanks.” Sam quickly dialed, tapping his fingers on the trunk of his car. “Hi, Mrs. Y/L/N. It’s Sam. Sam Winchester.” He nodded and gave a half chuckle. “Yeah, I know, it’s been _years_. Look, um, my dad took Y/N on a little romantic outing. Dean wanted to meet you guys at the amusement park, thought that would be the best way to try to ease into being there.” He pulled the phone away slightly. “I know that it’s been that long, but it’s better late than never, right?” Sam pointed out. “ _Yes_ , I’ll tell him. He was thinking dinner?” Smiling, he gave John a thumbs up. “I’ll pass that along. I plan to make a trip soon, give Cheyenne a hug for me. Bye.” Hanging up, he handed John his phone. “Let’s get Y/N back home.” He said before getting back in his car.

Dean answered his phone on the first ring, hoping for good news. “Yeah.”

“So, she said she’ll meet you at the Burger King about a mile from the park. It’s the only one in that range, so it’ll be easy to find. She _also_ told me to tell you that you better be prepared to explain yourself, and that if Chey doesn’t want you there, she’s not afraid to make a scene.” Sam explained.

“Alright, thanks, man.” Dean sighed.

Sam could tell that this was wearing on his brother. They knew each other better than anyone else. “We’ll get her back, Dean.” He told him, trying to ease his mind. “ _Both_ will be safe, and you can than go into Dad mode and all that.” Sam was trying to force him to look on the bright side.

Dean gave a sad chuckle. “That’s _if_ she wants me around.” He said.

“Why wouldn’t she? You’re her dad.”

“Because of _Dad_.” Dean explained.

Sam was silent for a moment. “I’m going to need you to expand on that.” 

Groaning, Dean knew this would come up with Sam eventually. “Dad asked Y/N to marry him.” He heard an ‘oh shit’ from Sam. “He’s been playing Dad with Chey. She knows who he is, who I am, what I look like…but Sam, when I went to bring her school shopping, apparently Dad did. He’d spent the day with her.” His voice sounded a bit sad.

“It’s been what, _six months_ since you found out? And you’re just _now_ going to see her?” Sam asked. “She’s gone her whole life without a father. Dad is a good guy. He has his faults, we all do, but he’s _trying_. What did you want him to do? Make her feel like he didn’t want her there? Push her away until _you_ decided to visit?” He wasn’t saying it to me harsh, but Dean had to realize time wouldn’t stop for him.

“I know. It’s just _weird_ , ya know. I saw them, _that morning._ Y/N was singing and dancing around the kitchen and cooking.” He sighed, turning onto an exit to get gas. “I had to walk in because she had the music up so damn loud. All she was wearing was one of dad’s old shirts, and a pair of underwear. We were talking, and I saw the ring on her finger. Asked her who the guy was.” Dean took a deep breath. “She wouldn’t give me his name, just that he was the best thing to ever happen to her. Dad came out, fresh from the shower, not wearing a shirt, and calling her ’ _babe_ ’. Oh, and it gets _worse_. I asked why she didn’t tell me why it was him that gave it to her that morning. His reply? ’ _Because that’s not all I gave her this morning’_.” 

He could just tell that Sam shuddered. “Thanks. I really had to hear that.”

Dean pulled into the gas station and parked. “Yeah, well, it’s worse coming from Dad. Referring to a girl you used to _date_ , who had your kid.” He got out of the car. “Look, Sam, I really don’t want to be thinking about this right now. I want to focus on getting to Chey and making sure she’s okay. Let Dad focus on Y/N. After all, _he’s_ the one she loves.” He sounded almost disappointed. “I’ll talk to you later, Sammy.” He said before hanging up.

You had seen as they filled the hole with dirt. You had watched the light slowly disappear. In your heart, you knew that John would come and find you. Your mind, however, knew that the chances you would actually make it out were slim to none. You curled up in the backseat, knees up to your chest. You had been crying, but your tears stung your cuts even worse. It took a lot, but you managed to force yourself to stop crying. How many hours of air did you have? How far away was John? Swallowing, you closed your eyes. If you stared into the darkness of the car, you were afraid that you’d go insane, that you would panic.

John forced his anger down. He did everything he could to picture you when he asked you to marry him. Not stuck in a car. He was dreading seeing what they had done to you before hand. If you never wanted to see him again, it would kill him. He had explained they would have been in danger either way, but she would want someone to be mad at. She had been mad at Dean for years, so chances were, she wouldn’t blame him. He could feel his eyes watering, making him clench his jaw.

Finally, four hours later, John, Bobby, and Sam pulled up in front of the abandoned junk yard. It was way too quiet for their liking. Standing at the back of John’s truck, they formed a plan. “We need to split up. We don’t know where they buried her. If we split up, we increase our chances of finding her _alive_.” Sam and Bobby nodded. “I’ll go in straight. Bobby, why don’t you go left? And Sam, right. If someone finds her, _call_.” He looked at the two of them. “ Take out anyone and everyone. Don’t try to save them. We can’t take that time.” His eyes shot to Sam, knowing his son. “Got it?” They both agreed. “Good. Let’s go kill some demons and find my fiancee.” He said, grabbing his gear. 

John walked right into the front, not caring if he was spotted. They knew he was coming. He paused when he heard footsteps. Seeing a blonde walk in, he glared. “So, you made it. But, will you _find_ her?” She smiled, as if she was playing a game and winning. “Oh, don’t worry, there aren’t many of us here. _Maybe_ twenty?” She shrugged. “However, the best are watching where she’s buried. Have fun getting past them.” She wiggled her fingers at him before slipping through the door and locking it. 

Sam hugged the wall, checking each corner before turning. The first demon he came to was looking the opposite way. Splashing him with holy water, he tackled him. He didn’t put up much of a fight, just laughed. What the hell was wrong with him? Sam shoved off of him and slowly backed away. The demon simply got up and walked away. Was this seriously just a game to them?

Bobby hadn’t come across anyone just yet. Just row after row of crap. Hell, he’d need a map to get out! Seeing a spot that looked a little emptier, he crouched and slowly made his way forward. On the ground he saw the imprints of tires. He figured that’s where the car had been that they put you in. His eyes scanned the area. The machines that lifted the cars didn’t have a very long range, so she had to be near by. Fun thing was, he couldn’t see through the stacks of cars. Pulling out his cell phone, he tucked himself behind an old chest freezer. He called John, hoping that he wasn’t in a fight. “John.” He sighed when his friend picked up. “My way. I’ve walked about 10 minutes in. I found where the car was. She has to be somewhere in my area. But there’s stacks of cars everywhere. I won’t be able to cover all this by myself.” Bobby informed him.

“I’ll make my way out from another exit. Thanks, Bobby.” He said. Both men hung up. Taking a deep breath, he made his way through the empty factory. His eyes would move to any movement, not wanting to get jumped. There were too many doors, too many rooms in this place. He was starting to get frustrated. Yet, he pressed on.

About the same time, Dean was pulling into the parking lot of Burger King. His hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, he killed the engine. Looking at the entrance, he saw them. There was Cheyenne, your mother, your older brother, and twins. Great. He had to deal with the brother, too. He stepped out and headed towards them, trying to calm his nerves. He saw Cheyenne get antsy. Would she be happy to see him? Cheyenne let go of her grandmother’s hand as Dean stepped on the side walk. She smiled at him as she walked forward, and then kicked him in the shin.

Her smile turned to a glare as she crossed her arms. Dean was rubbing his shin. “Pop said that you were near us six months ago. Why didn’t you come see me?” She asked, obviously trying to sound angry as opposed to hurt. “Mommy and Pop said it’s because you were busy. Mommy is _never_ too busy for me. Neither is Pop.” He tilted her head, doing this little mouth thing that you had always done.

Dean gave a small chuckle. “Um, how about we go get something to eat and talk then?” He hoped that would appease her for now. “Kids meal? That something that you like?” Part of him wished he had shin guards at the moment.

It took John nearly half an hour to find a door that led outside. He saw what Bobby meant. There were a ton of cars out there. It had been almost five hours since they found out what was happening. He was getting more and more worried by the minute. Hearing his phone ring, he picked it up. “Find her?”

Sam sighed. “I’m close. I can see the machine that lifts cars. I’m going to try to get in it so I can see better.” He told his father, looking around. “And there’s something off about this. I tackled a demon earlier, and it just _laughed_. After I sprayed it with holy water and everything. It just got up and walked away.”

“It didn’t try to fight at _all_?” John asked, confused.

“No. I found it odd.” Sam admitted. “Just, watch your back. I have a feeling that we’ll be coming up on the demons near Y/N.”

John shook his head. “And there’s at least twenty.” They should have called in help. “If you get there before me, do what you can to make some kind of devil’s trap. I don’t care _how_.” Sam agreed and they went back to searching.

You were trying to breath a bit slower, not knowing how much air you really had left. A tear escaped your eye. You wiped it away and leaned your head back. The window moved slightly. You sat up quickly. If you recalled, you weren’t too deep down. At least not deep enough that you couldn’t dig out. You hadn’t tried because you didn’t think anything worked on this car, and you knew the doors wouldn’t open. Now you had hope.  

A surge of adrenaline shot through you. You had to feel your way to the top of the window. Pushing on it slightly, you felt it move again. A grin spread across your face. It would be slow going, but you’d be able to wiggle it down a tiny bit at a time. Holding your palms against it, you went back and forth, not wanting to try to force it all at once.

Dean was sitting down at a table with Cheyenne, the rest of the family in a near by booth. “So, kid, I uh, should probably say _sorry_.” She gave him a 'no shit’ look, taking him a bit by surprise. “I didn’t know anything about you. I would have been there if I could. I’d like to try to get to know you now, though.” He said, popping a fry into his mouth.

Under the table, Cheyenne’s feet were kicking. She stopped chewing her chicken nugget and looked at him. “I’m _mad_ at you.” She said. “I heard mommy crying at night because of _you_. Pop had to make her feel better.” Dean sighed, feeling like crap. “When Pop has to work nights, I stay with her, though. That helps.” There was a hint of child’s innocence on her face as she spoke. Like she knew what was going on, but not what was really causing it. “Mommy says I have your eyes. Pop says I have your attitude.” Cheyenne shrugged, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. “Pop said I have an Uncle Sammy. Is _he_ here, too?” Her eyes were big and hopeful. She most certainly had his eyes.

“He’s _actually_ off trying to find you the perfect present. He said nothing but the _best_ for his only niece.” He lied, smiling. “I’ll tell him you asked for him, though.” That, and tell Sam he better not come empty handed.

“ _Yay_!” She grinned. “I have a box with your postcards in them.” She told him. “I heard Mommy tell Pop that it doesn’t replace you being here, but she _guesses_ it’s better than nothing. And that at least I have Pop to do things with.” Dean knew that she wasn’t saying these things to be mean- she was seven. She was just being really honest. “Like, when he took me school shopping, Mommy told him one pair of shoes, and he let me get _two_!”

He gasped, smiling. “ _Really_?” He couldn’t help but be happy around her. Even though he was sure there was a bruise forming on his shin. “What else do you guys do?” He was curious how many dad things he was up to now. “And why do you call him Pop?”

She swallowed her food. “We went bowling and to get ice cream a couple weeks ago, he took me to the dance studio to talk to the lady about me going to dance class, we draw, we have tea parties, and he _even_ lets me play princess with him.” At that Dean raised his eyebrows. “And I call him Pop because I didn’t think Grandpa worked.” She shrugged.

“He plays _princess_? And why wouldn’t it work?”

Cheyenne nodded. “Yup! _Sometimes_ we play Barbies, but he doesn’t like the small shoes. Usually, I dress up in my pretty clothes, and then _he_ has to rescue me from the evil stuffed animals that are trying to over take my kingdom. So, they lock me up and he has to _kill_ them to get to me.” Were kids always like this? “And it didn’t work because _Mommy_ looked at him like my friend’s Mommy looks at her Daddy. And _Pop_ smiles whenever Mommy walks in the room. I asked my teacher about it and she said it’s love. So, I asked if I could call him Pop. They said that was fine.” He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he simply took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

You had managed to get it down halfway so far, the dirt making it more and more difficult. If anything, you hoped that John would spot the cave in. There wasn’t enough room for you to try to dig yourself out and crawl through. You had to keep going, even though your arms were burning, every cut on your body felt like they were going to rip open at any minute, and it was getting harder to breath. Giving up wasn’t an option. The next nudge let a huge pile of dirt in. Just enough that you saw light. Gasping as the cool air hit you, you smiled. At least you wouldn’t die from suffocating. It gave you a shot of energy, speeding up how fast you wiggled the window.

Saying screw it, you started pulling the dirt in, and towards the front, when you had it down three-fourths of the way. It was so silent out that it was eerie. All you could hear was your blood in your ears, and the sound of your breathing. Slowly, you pulled yourself forward. Your hands screamed when your palm landed on a pebble, digging it into your skin, but that didn’t matter. You were on your way out.

Bobby had been walking past when a hole appeared next to him. He ran over to it and peered in. “Y/N?” He hollered.

“Yeah!” You could barely hear yourself, but that had to be good enough. You just hoped that he wasn’t another demon asshole.

“I’m gonna get you out, kid.” When he said that, you just knew that he was a friend of John’s. Smiling, you kept moving. Bobby laid on his stomach, reaching his hand out as far as he could towards you. You reached, not quite making it. It took you a massive amount of willpower, and a few minutes, but he eventually grabbed your hand. Pulling you out, you held on to him and cried. “It’s okay, kid.” He said gently, dialing John. “I’ve got her.” He said simply.


End file.
